The Past Can Sometimes Ruin Your Future
by CaptainAmeliaDelbertDopplerFan
Summary: The chickens are doing amazingly well at their new island home. Rocky and Ginger have gotten closer as well. But now, a very unexpected visitor comes back from Ginger's past, and threatens their relationship, knowing that Ginger still cares for him.
1. Chapter 1: A Problem Arises

It was about a year after the chickens had escaped from Tweedy's Farm, and everything was going pretty great. On one side of the island, Fowler was teaching some of the chicks about aviation, Babs was still knitting, but now Bunty was learning how to knit also, Nick and Fetcher were still selling junk, but now it was a lot easier to pay them. Mac was mostly taking care of her 3 chicks, but whenever she wasn't, she taught the other chicks Algebra and stuff like that. Most of the other chickens were just minding their own business, enjoying their freedom.

"Hey Babs, have you see Ginger? No one has seen her or Mr. Rhodes anywhere all morning!"

Babs held her knitting up to Bunty, which roughly showed Ginger and Rocky running towards the sunrise.

"They left at sunrise! They tried to sneak out but I saw them!"

Agnes walked up to the two and nodded.

"They tried to run past my hut, but Rocky was so busy trying to get her to kiss him, he was slowing them down!"

Bunty rolled her eyes.

"I'm guessing that they went to that cave that they won't let anyone else near…"

Babs dropped her knitting and waved her needle in the air.

"I've seen it! It's got pretty flowers in it and this huge pile of hay! And there's a camera in there! They take pictures of themselves a lot!"

Bunty and Agnes stared at her.

"Does Ginger even know?" Agnes asked.

"Nope! If she did, she would probably never talk to me again! It was awfully girly and romantic…but don't tell anyone I told you!"

Bunty laughed.

"Of course we won't tell anyone! But at least we have something to bribe her with if she gets too big for her britches!"

"Rocky! Come out, come out wherever you are!"

Ever since sunrise, Rocky and Ginger had been playing hide and go seek. It had started out with them sneaking off to their cave for some time to talk, but ended up with them cuddling, which turned into a tickle fight, which then turned into tag, which turned into hide and go seek. Ginger was now looking for Rocky, who was hiding high up in a tree.

"Heh heh she'll never find me here…"

"Found you!"

Rocky looked down and saw Ginger looking up at him with her green eyes. He pouted slightly and climbed down.

"No fair! You heard me!"

Ginger smirked and crossed her arms.

"I wouldn't have heard you if you weren't talking…"

Rocky smiled and smoothed down his 'hair'.

"So…what do you want to do now?"

Ginger shrugged and looked around, then gasped slightly as Rocky snaked his arms around her waist from behind.

"We could just go cuddle some more…"

Ginger giggled as he breathed heavily near her face, then she frowned.

"The others will be up soon…we should probably head back…Besides, I promised Mac I would watch her chicks for her."

Rocky groaned, irritated, and held her closer.

"But I don't want to… I wanna stay here Angelface…with you… This is one of the few times I get you all to myself…"

Ginger blushed at the nickname and gave him a look.

"Come on Rocky, you know we can't stay here all day. I would love to stay here with you but I'm the leader and I have to be there…just in case."

Rocky let her go and pouted.

"Fine."

Ginger's look softened and she kissed his cheek.

"We can come back later. Ok? You big baby…"

Rocky laughed.

"Alright… I bet I can beat you there!"

"You're on!"

"Catch me if you can, Babydoll!"

Ginger's cheeks glowed red.

"Rocky! Stop calling me that!"

"Hey Bunty! I think I see Ginger!"

Babs waved at Rocky and Ginger as they ran down the hill towards her. Suddenly, Ginger tripped and she tumbled down, dragging Rocky with her. Babs gasped and ran towards the hill with Agnes and Mac close behind her.

"Ginger!"

They watched all the couple stopped rolling at the end, stared at each other and laughed. Babs, Agnes, and Mac laughed with them.

"We thought you two were hurt!"

Rocky smiled and handed Ginger her hat.

"Nope… we're fine. Just a few scrapes."

Bunty walked over and crossed her arms. Fowler stood next to her.

"Where have you been? You two are in for a stern reprimand!"

Ginger stared at Fowler.

"We've been nowhere."

Rocky chuckled softly.

"Calm down Pops…we're back now! Cool off before you have a heart attack!"

Fowler mumbled something and turned sharply, then he marched away.

Rocky gave the other girls a look that meant "you can leave now". Bunty rolled her eyes and walked off, as Agnes followed. Babs blinked, then realized what she was supposed to do. She took off after the other two, knitting the whole way.

"Are you ok?"

Rocky looked at Ginger, who looked a bit shaken up.

"Huh? Oh yeah. I'm fine. Come on, let's go get that scrape on your forehead cleaned up."

Rocky touched his forehead and instantly pulled his hand away.

"Ouch!"

Ginger laughed and grabbed his hand, then pulled him towards their hut, not noticing that a dark figure was watching them from the shadows.

"Enjoy it while you can Rocky…I WILL get my Ginger back…you'll see.."

**A/N: Hey guys! What's up? Well I decided to do a Chicken Run story…I hope it turned out ok. R&R! Should I continue? I need ideas! C ya Boofy!**


	2. Chapter 2: A Blast From The Past

The next morning dawned bright and sunny. Ginger opened her eyes and yawned.

"What a beautiful day…" she sang. Suddenly, it dawned on her. Something was missing.

Usually, when Ginger woke up, she felt his warm arms around her waist protectively, and she would hear his soft snoring in her ear. Today, she didn't get that. She felt nothing on her but their blankets, and heard nothing but the sound of her own breathing.

"Rocky?"

She slowly sat up and looked around. Suddenly, realizing that he was gone, felt painful memories force their way into her mind.

_**Ginger walked towards Fowler's hut, wondering about how she should wake up Rocky. He heart was still fluttering from last night's discussion on the roof of Hut had actually called her by her name! Not "Babydoll" or "Angelface" or "Dollface". She took a deep breath as she stood outside the door, then she pushed the button that slid the door up.**_

"_**Rocky! Knock Knock! Everyone's waiting so I told them to-"**_

_**She looked around.**_

"_**Rocky?"**_

_**She slowly made her way inside, then noticed a piece of paper and a medal on the pillow. She slowly unfolded the paper and felt her heart drop.**_

"_**No…"**_

_**Oh how she wished she could turn around and find him standing there with that mischievous grin on his face, telling her that it was just a joke. But when she finally turned around, he wasn't there. She felt tears in her eyes as she slowly exited the hut and made her way to the other chickens.**_

"The British are coming!"

Ginger yelped when she heard his voice in her ear. Rocky chuckled as he saw her jump. He sat behind her and slid his arms around her waist.

"Good morning…"

Ginger pouted slightly.

"Rocky! Don't scare me like that.."

He sighed and gently buried his face in her neck.

"I'm sorry…"

Ginger smiled and closed her eyes.

"It's fine…where have you been?"

"Just…out. Bunty said she thought she saw some other rooster sneaking around…"

Ginger bit her lip slightly as he mumbled.

"she was right…"

Ginger opened her eyes.

"What?"

Rocky stopped nuzzling her and sighed.

"I found him right outside our hut. He had binoculars and was asleep, so I'm guessing that he was watching us sleep and fell asleep himself."

Ginger shivered.

"Where is he now?"

"We've got him tied to a tree."

Ginger slid out of Rocky's arms and stretched.

"Well we'd better go interrogate him."

Rocky groaned.

"Ugh…sometimes I truly hate the fact that you're the leader…"

Ginger smiled softly and gently kissed him.

"I'm sure it'll only take a few minutes."

Rocky smirked slightly.

"It had better be. I don't even like sharing you with the other chickens, so you know im not happy about sharing you with some other rooster."

Ginger rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"You are such a loser…"

Rocky smiled and held her close.

"But I'm YOUR loser…"

Ginger smiled.

"I gotta go Rocky…"

Rocky sighed.

"I know…"

Ginger gave him a quick hug and left the hut. She looked around and found that 6 or 7 chickens had crowded around a tree, so she guessed that that was where the strange rooster was. She pushed her way through the crowd and almost gasped when she saw who was tied to the tree. He looked pretty much like Rocky, except he had bright blue eyes and his torso was a light tan. The rest of his feathers were slightly lighter, barely noticeable. Ginger felt her knees get weak when he noticed her.

"Well hello there Ginger…miss me?"

Ginger fought the urge to giggle and crossed her arms.

"No. Why're you here? When I told you I never wanted to see you again... I meant it."

The rooster slipped his arms out of the rope and gently untied himself.

"Ginger I know you'll probably never be able to forgive me. But at least let me say something."

Ginger rolled her eyes and looked at him.

"Fine. Follow me."

The chickens parted as Ginger led him back to her and Rocky's hut. Rocky laid on the bed singing, and when he saw Ginger walk in, he smiled.

"Hey there…"

She sighed.

"I brought him with me. That way if he says anything stupid, ill have you to shut him up."

Rocky chuckled, then glared at the rooster as he stepped in and looked around.

"Alright. Start talking Joseph." Ginger sneered.

'Joseph' looked at Ginger, then at Rocky.

"Are you not going to introduce me to your friend here?"

Rocky squeezed Ginger's hand slightly, letting her know that he could handle this.

"I'm Rocky. Ginger's boyfriend. And if you even THINK about touching her, I swear on everything I have that I will kill you so fast that you won't have time to scream!"

Ginger gripped Rocky's hand and pulled him back next to her.

"Rocky… calm down."

He looked at her and sighed softly, then glared at Joseph, who smirked.

"Yeah Rocky…chill out."

Rocky growled as Joseph spoke.

"Anyway…I'm here because…I miss you Ginger. I made a huge mistake when I hurt you. I was angry, and I didn't know what to do. I loved you…and I still do."

He slowly started walking towards Ginger, who was now hiding behind Rocky. Rocky growled and pushed Joseph away.

"Look, I don't know what went on between you and my Ginger but it's over now. You can stay on the island, but stay away from Ginger, or else."

Rocky then pushed Joseph out the door, and closed it right as Joseph managed to say,

"Ginger I-"

Rocky turned around and looked at Ginger, who was just standing there staring at her feet.

"Ginger?"

"_**Ginger! Are you alright?"**_

_**A very young chicken lay on the ground rubbing her leg, as a young rooster ran towards her.**_

"_**Joseph!"**_

_**Joseph knelt near her and looked at her leg.**_

"_**Did they hurt you?"**_

_**Ginger shook her head no.**_

"_**Not really…I just got a little bruise from Mr. Tweedy throwing me in the charcoal bin again…"**_

_**Joseph sighed.**_

"_**You should really stop trying to be so heroic… you're scaring me…"**_

_**Ginger touched his cheek softly.**_

"_**I'm fine…besides I don't want to die like my parents…"**_

_**Joseph looked in her eyes and smiled.**_

"_**You won't. I would die before I let that happen…"**_

_**Ginger slowly leaned towards him.**_

"_**Aw…"**_

_**Suddenly there was a loud bang, and the door of the hut where Joseph slept, opened. A bright yellow chicken ran towards Joseph and tackled him.**_

"_**I'm sorry baby but I couldn't hide any longer!"**_

_**Joseph squirmed and pushed her off of him.**_

"_**um…w-who are you?"**_

_**The chicken laughed.**_

"_**Baby you really shouldn't play games like that…I'm Rosy! Your girlfriend! We've been together for like 3 years!"**_

_**Ginger got up, and backed away with tears in her eyes.**_

"_**Joseph… you… and I almost fell for you…"**_

_**Joseph walked towards her.**_

"_**Ginger please…I can explain…"**_

_**Ginger growled and dropkicked him.**_

"_**GET OUT! I DON'T EVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!"**_

_**Joseph stared at her.**_

"_**But Ginger…I… I love you…"**_

_**Ginger grabbed his arm and shoved him through a hole in the fence.**_

"_**OUT! And take your girlfriend with you!"**_

_**Rosy was also shoved through the hole. **_

"_**Hey!"**_

_**Ginger then pulled the hole closed and stomped off. Joseph stared through the fence.**_

"_**Ginger! Get back here! I love you!"**_

_**She spun around and walked back to the fence, leaned her face against it so it seemed as if she would kiss him, then she spit in his face.**_

"_**I don't ever want to see you again. Get out of my life."**_

_**Then she took off, watching as Mr. Tweedy grabbed Joseph and Rosy, and put them in a truck to be shipped off elsewhere. Joseph banged on the door as he screamed.**_

"_**GINGER! GINGER!"**_

"Ginger!"

Ginger looked up and saw that Rocky was in front of her, shaking her.

"Ginger…are you ok?"

She nodded, then hugged him tight, clinging to him, and cried. Rocky gently rubbed her back and held her close.

"Shh…it's ok… "

Eventually, her crying turned to sniffles, which then turned to silence.

"Ginger? You alive?"

Rocky held her out at arm's length, and smiled as she stood there asleep. He smiled and gently led her back to bed where he tucked her in. Then, after giving her a small kiss on her forehead, he left the hut to go find Joseph.

**A/N: I know this story is very…not awesome… but I've been watching Chicken Run a lot R&R! C ya Boofy!**


End file.
